digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DemiMeramon
|to=CandlemonDigimon Battle VorvomonDigimon Pendulum Ver.20th |n1=(???:) BuchiMeramonBrazilian Digimon Data Squad materials. |partner=Fusion Fighters }} DemiMeramon is a Flame Digimon. A Digimon that digivolved from Mokumon, its entire body is ablaze due to how its Digicore burns fiercely for a body of its size. It has a wild temperament for its small size, causing its Digicore to burn intensely, but it cannot fight properly despite its aggressive personality as its offensive power is still low. Not only that, it is extremely weak to Water and Ice-Snow type Digimon, so it will flee the moment it encounters them. Incidentally, any relation between it and Meramon has not yet been made clear. It attacks opponents with small bullets of fire shot out of its mouth, but they aren't very powerful. Attacks *'Fireball': Shoots fire from its hands, burning its opponents. * : Fires a small ball of flame from its mouth. Design Etymologies ;PetiMemramon (プチメラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for burning. ;DemiMeramon Name used in Digimon Data Squad and other American English media. * . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for burning. Fiction Digimon Adventure tri. A DemiMeramon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Frontier DemiMeramon are in the Tunnel as part of the Great Trailmon Race. While there, they are drawn to an oil spill caused by derailing and ignite a firestorm. Digimon Data Squad A swarm of DemiMeramon realize in the real world. Though attacks, his fire-based attacks only strengthens them, and they easily escape. Most of them are then defeated by , but three of them merge into Meramon. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Once Meramon is defeated in the Lava Cave, the magma rivers freeze over and many DemiMeramon begin roaming around. One DemiMeramon offers to purchase a Meramon card from Mameo. If obtained with a cheat device, DemiMeramon cannot learn any attacks or register for Battle Mode. Digimon World 3 DemiMeramon is the Digimon that trains Fire Tolerance. Digimon Racing DemiMeramon are used as obstacles in the Volcano track. Digimon World Championship DemiMeramon can digivolve from either Punimon or Mokumon through passing time and Yuramon (20 Machine AP) and can digivolve into either Guilmon (20 Dragon-AP), Coronamon (4 Battles), DemiDevimon (20 Dark-AP), or Candlemon over passing time. Digimon Battle DemiMeramon can be found and captured in Park Town, where it is a level 9 enemy. DemiMeramon's unique drop is DemiMeramon's Spark. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 4-2-3-1 as an enemy Digimon. DemiMeramon's Skill 1 is Fireball, which is a distant single target skill. DemiMeramon digivolves to Candlemon at level 11. Digimon Masters DemiMeramon is an obtainable Mercenary Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves into Meramon at LVL 11, SkullMeramon, at LVL 25 and Boltmon at LVL 41. Digimon Soul Chaser DemiMeramon digivolves from Mokumon and can digivolve to Candlemon and Tapirmon. Notes and References